An image search process includes: the user input the query terms, and then the image search engine finds, from an image set, an image search result matching the query terms, and sort the image search result and provide to the user. An image search engine is an information retrieval tool used to search internet images. At present, during image searching, the image search engine needs to calculate the correlation between the query terms and the candidate images. The correlation is calculated based on the weights of the words in the query term and the weights of the words in the texts of candidate images. Herein, the weights of respective words in the text of a candidate image are obtained by the word weighting technique. It can be seen that the effect of word-weighting will directly affect the correlation calculation, thus affecting the accuracy of image search results.
In the prior art, since the text of an image is generally short, when carrying out word weighting on the words of an image, the prior art does word weighting on words of the text generally based on the short text of the image, so that the accuracy of the word weighting result is low, eventually leading to low accuracy of image search results.